Dolor por Amor
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si, tras su transformación, Jane olvidara a Alec? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer para recordarle? ¿Funcionaría? Lee y lo sabrás. INCESTO


Alec sintió el dolor quemando sus entrañas. Duró tres días con sus respectivas noches, y luego despertó. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en su pálida piel, en su extraña velocidad, en su garganta sedienta.

Se levantó y les pidió a las sombras que le cuidaban que le dejaran ver a su hermana. Una de las sombras, Cayo, le llevó a la habitación donde la habían transformado. Jane acababa de despertar.

Ella apartó la vista de Aro, con el que estaba hablando, cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Alec. Él se fijó en su mirada apagada, y se deslizó, preocupado, junto a ella. Jane se apartó. Aro y Cayo salieron para dejarles solos.

Alec miró a su hermana menor y sonrió dulcemente. Abriendo los brazos para recibirla, exclamó:

-¡Jane!

Pero ella se alejó de un salto, con una mueca, y fijó en él una mirada llena de asco y desprecio. Una mirada estremecedora.

-¡Aparta!-exclamó.- ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes quién soy?

Alec se quedó helado. Jane no le recordaba. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir eso? Intentó recuperar la compostura, pero no lo consiguió.

-Jane, soy Alec, tu hermano gemelo.-dijo, cogiéndole las manos con una mirada desesperada.

-Yo no tengo ningún hermano.-aseguró ella, soltándose bruscamente.

Alec ya no dijo nada. No quiso discutir. Bueno, no es que no quisiera, sino que no pudo. Algo se había roto en su interior. Se levantó y salió, dando un portazo. Fuera esperaban Aro, Marco y Cayo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha ocurrido?-exclamó, furioso y dolido.- Jane no sabe quién soy.

-Ah, ¿no?-dijo distraídamente Aro.- Será cosa de la transformación. Tengo que irme, ya vendrá Athenadora a traeros la ropa.

Aro desapareció de repente, dejando a Marco y Cayo a solas con Alec y su furia. Él pegó un puñetazo a la pared, frustrado.

-¡Escuchadme!-gritó Alec.

-Ya te hemos oído, Alec.-suspiró Cayo, sin ganas de enfrentarse a su rabia.

-Pues entonces.-gruñó él.- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¡Hablad!

-Casi siempre, el dolor de la transformación es tan fuerte que hace olvidar todos los detalles de la vida pasada.-dijo Marco.- Por eso tu hermana no te recuerda.

-Pero se acordará de mí, ¿verdad?-inquirió él, nerviosamente.

-Tal vez.-murmuró Cayo.- O tal vez no.

Y Marco y Cayo fueron tras Aro. Alec se quedó solo. Suspiró con tristeza y se fue a su habitación, que estaba junto a la de Jane. Mientras tanto, Athenadora guiaba a Jane hacia su propia habitación. Cayo le había contado todo.

-Jane, Alec es en verdad tu hermano.-le confió.- Y cada vez que lo niegas le duele.

-Ya.-Jane arrugó la nariz, molesta. En realidad, sentía que era cierto, y eso le molestaba porque temía mostrar algún signo de debilidad. Así que se esforzaba por bloquear unos sentimientos que no eran suyos, sino de alguien más que había en su interior: su hermano gemelo.

Jane sentía parte del dolor de su hermano, y había algo dentro de ella que no pensaba permitirlo. Una idea cruzó por su mente. Jane miró a Athenadora.

Unos cuantos minutos después, alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta de la habitación de Alec. Él gruñó con desgana e invitó a entrar a quién hubiera llamado. Fuera le esperaba Athenadora, que entró con paso ligero.

-Alec.-le llamó.- Le conté a Jane lo que ocurría, le aseguré que érais hermanos, y que te dolía cuando ella no te creía. Así que ha decidido hacer algo para arreglarlo.

-¿El qué?-se asombró Alec, alzando las cejas.

-Ha ido a ver a Renata para que utilice su don en su contra.-respondió ella, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.- Puede ser peligroso para Jane.-añadió mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta.

Alec se quedó un rato sentado en su cama, preguntándose qué rayos había querido decir Athenadora, intentando comprenderlo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el don de Renata era crear un escudo que podía devolver los ataques, y el don de Jane era crear un intenso dolor mental. Por lo tanto, Jane sufriría su propio don... En cuanto lo comprendió todo, se levantó de un salto, preocupadísimo, en dirección a la puerta para ir a buscar a su hermana. Pero alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y se le echó encima, tirándole en la cama y acabando sobre él. Esa persona, que por el cuerpo era una mujer, despedía un fragante perfume natural que Alec reconocía fácilmente... Jane.

Un rato antes, mientras Athenadora iba a hablar con Alec, Jane le había hecho su petición a Renata. Esta, muy sorprendida, aceptó. Jane se concentró y le mandó a Renata un dolor intenso pero fugaz, que al crear esta un escudo, volvió a Jane. Ella misma pues, sintió ese dolor, como si le clavaran millones de cuchillos en la cabeza, pero cuando desapareció fue como si nunca lo hubiera sentido. Y en ese momento fue cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a volver.

Jane tuvo una visión. Olió el fuego, oyó su crepitar, y los gritos de los habitantes del pueblo. También sintió una mano sobre la suya, levantó la vista, como en un sueño, y vio a Alec. Sintió que ya le conocía de mucho antes, y no sólo eso, sino que se compenetraba perfectamente con él. Y todos los recuerdos desde que tenía memoria volvieron a ella. Y el lazo que la unía con su hermano se reforzó, y Jane le sintió con más fuerza en ella.

Jane se despidió rápidamente de Renata y fue a velocidad vampírica al cuarto de su hermano gemelo. Fue entonces cuando se volvieron a unir.

Alec rodeó con los brazos la pequeña cintura de su hermana, mientras que ella comenzó a darle besos por todas partes. Empezó por el pecho, subió por el cuello, y acabó en su mejilla. Luego se separó levemente de él y le miró con cariño. Alec, que se había quedado como hechizado disfrutando de la dulzura de Jane, la miró también y hundió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de su hermana, aspirando con fuerza su olor y serenándose con su calor, pues junto a Jane estaba su lugar.

-Oh, Alec.-gimió ella.- Siento tanto haberte olvidado... No sé cómo pudo suceder, soy una estúpida, ¿cómo pude hacerlo? ¡Te quiero!-Jane cogió aire y le miró. Alec estaba como embobado.- ¿Me perdonas?-suplicó, con una mirada arrebatadora.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Jane.-musitó Alec, separándose un poco de ella para observarla con atención.- Yo también te quiero.

-Siempre estaremos juntos.-aseguró ella, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó suavemente.

-Sin duda.-dijo él, devolviéndole la sonrisa y el beso. La mantuvo sujeta de la cintura mientras se levantaba. Después la soltó y la cogió firmemente de la mano en su lugar.

Alec abrió la puerta y le indicó con un caballeroso gesto que pasara antes que él. Jane lo hizo. Juntos se dirigieron a la sala de prácticas, donde Aro les proporcionaría guardias para utilizar su don en ellos.

Jane había sufrido dolor, que ella misma había creado, por amor. Ahora quería hacérselo pagar a cualquier idiota que se le pasara por delante. Aunque no se lo había dicho, Alec lo sabía.

El inocente guardia que les tocara a suertes tendría que sufrir dolor, pero luego no recibiría amor a cambio. ¡Pobre desgraciado!

Pero eso no importaba. Mientras Alec y Jane siguieran juntos, nada importaba. Dolor por amor... no era un mal trato.


End file.
